pbjotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Munchy Beaver
Munchy Beaver is a character on ''PB&J Otter''. He is known in particular for two things-- his semi-obsession with wood and his nervous behavior, often lacking self-confidence. This shy, bashful nature sometimes makes him a target for teasing from Flick, though Flick rarely means to actually be cruel to Munchy. Munchy lives alone at home with his mother, Betty Lou Beaver. The name of Munchy's father is unknown. He possibly works somewhere far away from Lake Hoohaw, as Munchy indicated in "Collector's Edition" that his father sent him a shark tooth. In "Munchy's Sinking Feeling," Munchy stated after his boat was wrecked that his dad chewed it for him and he's had it since he was born. Sometimes, his friends call him "Munch". Munchy idolizes Bucky Spacebeaver, a fictional hero that he sometimes reads about in comics. Notable Munchy Moments *In "The Dollhouse," Munchy ate Pinch's dollhouse by mistake. He doesn't know how to tell her until PB&J help him. *In "Be Nice to Beavers," Munchy has a bad day and thinks that his friends are picking on him. *In "A Frog Named Measles," Munchy was just getting over a bad case of the measles. When Peanut and Jelly gave him a frog they named Measles, he mistakenly came to believe that they wanted to infect him with the measles. *Munchy learns that it's okay to cry if you're really upset about something in "Munchy's Sinking Feeling." *In "Whistling Up the Wrong Munchy," Munchy's friends hear him whistling a merry tune and decide to stage a concert with him as the star. They don't realize that what he likes best is whistling by himself without anyone listening. *"Leave it to Munchy" sees Munchy so upset that he decides to stop talking. Then, he has a dream sequence in which he becomes a hero. *In "Munchy's No Big Deal," Munchy talks in his sleep during a sleepover. He becomes so embarrassed by it that he decides to avoid future sleepovers, until his friends are able to convince him that it's "No Big Deal." *In "Big Beaver Day," Munchy has a special birthday, "Big Beaver Day." He is assigned more grown-up responsibilities, but has trouble fulfilling them at first. Gallery Image:PB&J Otter - Munchy Does the Noodle Dance.jpg|Doing the Noodle Dance Image:PB&J Otter - Everybody Gets a Little Shy, Especially Me!.jpg|"Everybody gets a little shy, especially me!" Image:PB&J Otter - Munchy with a Stack of Books.jpg|Holding a stack of books Image:PB&J Otter - Munchy, Whistling.jpg|Munchy likes whistling a merry tune in the forest... Image:PB&J Otter - I Don't Want To Is What They're Missing.jpg|...but he doesn't like doing it in a concert. Image:PB&J Otter - We Can Make it Out of Wood, Make it Last.jpg|Imaginary foreman, Munchy Image:PB&J Otter - Wooden Valentine.jpg|Trying to grab back his wooden Valentine Image:PB&J Otter - Munchy and Peanut, Crying.jpg|Crying along with Peanut Munchy chews on a log.png Whistlingupthewrongmunchy.png|Hugging Jelly PB&J Otter - I'm a Big Beaver Now.jpg Bigbeaverday.png|Baby Munchy Munchy's wood sculpture of peanut.PNG|With his wood sculpture of Peanut Muchyblows.jpg|Munchy trying to whistle. Munchy sticks.png Thedollhouse.JPG Peanut, Flick and Munchy in the water.png|With Peanut and Flick Munchy and Baby Butter.png|Doing a Noodle Dance alongside Baby Butter. Munchy_beaver_2.png Munchy_beaver_3.png Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Beavers Category:Rodents Category:Boys